warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
DawnClan
DawnClan belongs to Bermuda. You can freely make normal members (kits, apprentices, queens, and normal warriors) but ask before making a medicine cat, deputy, or former leader. YOU MUST ASK NS TO MAKE A MARKED CAT!! The answer will probably be no. Just a heads up. Contents Overview Culture DawnClan Camp Territory Traditions Legends Brief History Former Clan Members Current Clan Members Relationships With Other Clans Gallery =Overview= Known as the clan on the ground, these cats live in the small rolling hills between LightningClan and OceanClan. These cats love to run, and are usually thin and lean, but rippling with even muscle to push themselves across the ground. Only cats with a purple mark can outrun them. One thing DawnClan excels in is the use of their wings given their habitat. They choose to flap and glide low enough to keep running, but make them go even faster. They are proud and will not hesitate to defend their clan, as loyalty is not a trait, it is a way of life in this clan. =Culture= DawnClan cats are somewhat hostile to rouges and loners, and don't let them join the clan often. They view half-clanners as impurities and insults to all the clans, but have not been known to care as much as they tell people. If the half-clan cat is one of their own, they will send them through a trial to see if they are worthy of staying in the clan. If so, they are given a new set of parents, as the DawnClan parent usually doesn't speak up out of embarrassment. If they don't pass the trial, the cat is escorted to the borders of each clan by the leader, medicine cat, and a few warriors to show the other clans who not to let in their territory - instead ordering the half-clan killed cat on sight. They strongly respect the warrior code, and put it as one of the most important things as a cat (First being family). They are very unforgiving when it comes to breaking rules, and don't tolerate arguing against punishment in those situations. The first thing a DawnClan member is taught is how loyal they must be. They must not lie, as not keeping the truth on little things leads to lying on bigger things. If there's one thing you need most in a battle, it's trust in your allies, and no one trusts a liar. DawnClanners are strong believers in EverClan, and have special landmarks around the territory where the cats can go to worship their ancestors and ask for spiritual guidance. Cats from other clans are forbidden to go near those places, because DawnClan believes that those cars will try to sway the ancestors onto their sides, and cause them to betray their former clan that they lived in when they walked the territories. wip =DawnClan Camp= This clan's camp is set in depression in the ground, located on a small rise in the center of the territory that could be classified as a small mesa. Bushes make up the majority of the walls, though some rather large boulders have been moved over time to reinforce the barrier. Leader's Den The leader's den is the highest up out of all the dens, having a small platform outside and a packed dirt path leading up to it for those who can't use their wings. This den is the smallest. The entrance has a thick covering, but is usually pulled aside. In times of hardship and war, guards are placed at the entrance to protect their leader from any assassination attempts. Warrior's Den The warriors den is somewhat protected, a hole between two stones that leads a few fox lengths into the earth. The entrance is uncovered, and it is the only den that faces the entrance without a covering. It is the largest cave, and seems very empty when everyone is outside doing their jobs. Nests are scattered all over, varying in comfort and size. The younger warriors sleep next to the entrance, and the senior warriors actually have a different area to themselves. This senior warrior area is almost another cave in the back. The den's back wall has a hole in it, but is quite large. It is uncovered, but leads to the senior warrior's cave. Nursery The nursery is probably the most protected den of all, sitting beneath the path that leads to the leader's den. It is overall quite bright, despite being inside a cave. The opening would be so wide, it would have made the den seem like a dip in the rock (horizontally. Because on this, they used branches of the bushes found on the territory to cover it, leaving a normal sized entrance. The floor is covered in nests lined with feathers, making them large and comfortable enough for a queen and all her kits. A covering of reeds (from Clan) protects the den from the elements Medicine Cat's Den The medicine cat den is somewhat large, a hole between the nursery and elder's den. But once you get through the reed den coverings, the cave is rather large, with a small stream coming from an underground lake (and going to one my gosh) on the side, giving the medicine cat fresh water to use. A crack in the stones at the back leads to the herb stores, where different medicine cats organize things differently. Most are very neat, but a few are...not as...clean. There's a small population of harmless fireflies living in the medicine den, so even though it is under the leader's platform, it never is totally dark (yes they "sleep with the lights on"). Elder's Den The oldest cats in the clan - the elders - have a den to themselves in an area where the sun hits the entrance to it almost all day long. It is a small cave with probably the most comfortable living conditions, the soft grass bedding lined with downy feathers. Reeds from OceanClan's territory - legally taken - cover the entrance to the den, giving the elders a private space to live and relax. Apprentice's The apprentice's den is located next to the warriors den. It is quite basic, featuring grassy nests, rarely having feathers. The opening is probably the smallest out of all the dens, for not many grown cats have to frequently enter and exit. =Territory= DawnClan's territory is mostly a flat plain, with few trees and hills. However, this suits their hunting style, as they love open spaces. It is also a little easier to hunt here because of the amount of noise. All that can really be heard is the whistle of the wind. DawnClan cats can easily track animals due to the range of sight they can have, along with hearing. It can be harder to hunt here too because of the wind. You have to be very careful to stay downwind of your prey, otherwise it will notice you. Star Singer Rock Located in a mysterious field or stone "spears", a tall spire with a flat top and ledges on the sides is where the Moonlight Watch takes place. Many medicine cats sit at the top before meeting with the other medicine cats, saying it "gets them closer to EverClan." It is a widely respected landmark, and can be seen as a speck in the distance from the LightningClan border. Clouldless Pond Near the camp, a small pond lies. It has crystal clear water, and DawnClan cats claim it is the water that comes from a river in EverClan (this isn't true though). Surrounded by tall grass and flowers, the white-sanded beach is a special place for this clan. Not many places have these types of things inside their territory, besides OceanClan. Medicine cats can almost always be found here, collecting the herbs that grow there for their stores. Rising Dawn Stone This rock is where the clan meetings are held. It is said to be one of the most sacred places in the territory and only cats that have permission may stand on it, because it is said that Striking Dawn addressed her clan as leader for the first time after the great battle from this rock. It is believed that Striking Dawn's body rested here before being absorbed by the earth when her spirit joined EverClan. The large, flat stone is ringed with pink and purple flowers, and cats not from DawnClan are forbidden to go within ten fox-lengths of this stone. =Traditions= Neck Feathers When a cat is to become a warrior, they must catch a bird of some sort. They bring it back to camp, and after their warrior ceremony, the medicine cat attaches it to the skin in their neck, giving them a piece of "jewelry" to show off their rank. However, this tradition is dying out as it is quite painful, so only the bravest young cats get this done. Medicine cat rarely do it, as they can't hunt very well at all, and they have no desire to do this. Wip Deputy's Duty When a cat is first selected as the deputy, they will have to take the apprentice's worst tasks for five suns. This shows the clan what a true warrior is like, and the leader can judge their qualities based on these chores. If the cat is found to not suit the pressure of the position, the leader WILL remove them from the position. Dance with Wind A very popular and enjoyable event among young clan members, this is not anywhere close to a dance or feast at all. This is a series of events that test speed, strength, and stamina, and the cats who win all three are quite likely to be the ones that rise higher than almost all others in rank. Held at the far reaches of their territory, no other clans can participate. Actually, they don't even know about it. Wip =Legends= Legend of Purple DawnClan cats believe that whenever one of their own clan mates is marked with the purple mark of speed, they are to be respected and treated almost as a leader. It is said that those cats can't be seen when they run, but this has not been proven either way. Wip Singing Rise This clan believes that every three moons, their ancestors touch the stone around the Rising Dawn Stone for one night only, when the moon is not seen. They say that the ancestors come at this time so they aren't seen by anyone but those who care about them, and almost every cat from any other clan is in the dark about this. They hear yowling from DawnClan's territory, but none have actually quite figured it out. =Brief History= Can't do this until the skyborn history is done rip Wip =Former Clan Members= !!!NOTE: FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OC TO THIS LIST, BUT PLEASE KEEP THE FORMATTING THE SAME!!! For historical members, please ask me first if you want to make one. It could interfere with the story already laid out. Founder: [[Striking Dawn|'Striking Dawn']] [[Swift Hawk|'Swift Hawk']] Former Leaders: [[Cometstar|'Cometstar']] Wip =Current Clan Members= !!!NOTE: FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OC TO THIS LIST, BUT PLEASE KEEP THE FORMATTING THE SAME!!! Leader: wip Deputy: wip Medicine Cat: Warriors: [[Ashswift|'Ashswift']] [[Blue Thunder|'Blue Thunder']] [[Bramblesky|'Bramblesky']] [[Springtail|'Springtail']] Wip Queens: Wip Apprentices: Wip Kits: Wip Elders: Wip =Relationships With Other Clans= [[LightningClan|'LightningClan:']] DawnClan is probably on the best terms with LightningClan. Their founders really liked each other, and they tend to be more friendly towards one another than the other clans. They respect LightningClan's superior flight skills, as they are similar to their own running and speed on the ground. But still, they are DawnClan's enemies. If DawnClan catches them stealing anything, clan relations will go downhill. wip [[OceanClan|'OceanClan:']] DawnClan is somewhat neutral towards this clan, not having a wholehearted opinion on them. They think fish are absolutely disgusting, and many elders tell tales that they heard from when the four clans joined together to get through a drought. However, DawnClan cats secretly think the OceanClan cars are extremely courageous, as they swim almost everywhere. [[MoonClan|'MoonClan:']] DawnClan probably has the second worst time getting along with the rival clan, behind LightningClan. Though much is not known about the mysterious cats who live in the forest, they are not willing to forget their past experiences with them. [[RushClan|'RushClan:']] DawnClan is somewhat neutral towards this clan as well. They get along well enough to let their medicine cats travel to each other's camp for advice and herbs, but nothing more. They believe that RushClan will attack them sooner or later, so they are extremely strict with their border. =Gallery= Wip Category:Usable Clans Category:DawnClan Resources Category:Clans Category:Bermuda's Stuff Category:DawnClan Category:Coded Pages Category:Worldbuilding